The Breakfast Club Continued
by yoshikixhideforever
Summary: What happens after that fateful Saturday detention? Will they stick together? Will Claire be able to tell friends, let alone her parents, about John? JohnClaire all the way! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**The Breakfast Club Continued**

**Author's Note: **Lame title, I know, but I really couldn't think of anything else to call it right now. I based this off of a dream that I literally just had, so I'm trying to remember everything. It starts of at a T rating, but after a later chapter, will go up to M. So, I hope you enjoy the story!

**Summary:**What happens after that fateful Saturday detention? Will they stick together? Will Claire be able to tell friends, let alone her parents, about John? John/Claire all the way! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything. I don't even own the DVD of The Breakfast Club. I do wish that I owned John, though, but, then again, who doesn't?

**Chapter 1: Monday**

Claire walked into the school, wondering if she would see any of the members of the Breakfast Club today. She certainly _wanted_ to hang out with them and eat lunch with them, but part of her was afraid of what her friends would think. Especially if they saw her kiss John Bender. She could just hear them now.

"_Like, oh my God, Claire! Why are you, like, kissing a grody boy like him? That'll bring your popular reputation to an end!"_

She shook her head to clear it of those thoughts and walked over to her friends, looking for John and the others.

Lauren looked at Claire when she got to them. She smiled and said, "Welcome back, Claire. How was detention? Did it suck? Who all was there?"

Claire laughed and said, "Well, it sort of sucked at the beginning, but after a while, it was kind of nice. Vernon was a total asshole to one of the guys there, and he got a ton of detentions, since he decided to mouth off to Vernon. Who all was there, you ask? Well, there was me, Allison Reynolds, Andy Clark, Brian Johnson, and John Bender. They were all really nice. Well, not John, but I still got along with him. I really felt like they were my friends after a while."

_Yeah, like when you all were doing marijuana in the library and telling our stories of how we got in there. _She thought, smirking.

Kelsey laughed and said, "The nerd and that weirdo were both in detention, _and_ you had to deal with Bender, and you say that it wasn't bad, and that you consider them your _friends_?"

Claire gulped. She hadn't meant to say that part, but it had slipped out accidently. Well, no taking it back now.

"Yeah, I do. Is there something wrong with that?" Claire shot back.

Kelsey looked taken aback, but continued. "Claire, what's gotten into you? You would have never talked, or even _looked_ at any of those guys, besides Andy, before your detention! You know that hanging out with them would ruin your reputation! You can't be friends with them, not if you want to be popular! Or Prom Queen, for that matter!"

"Well, they're certainly better friends than you are! They don't care what your status is! And just so you know, Andy and Allison are now going out, and I'm going out with John Bender!" Claire said, angrily.

Lauren gasped. "You can't do that! Your chances at being Prom Queen will be ruined if you keep this up! And you won't be popular! You can't really tell me that you'd be happy with _him, _that _freak_, when you could be going out with any of the popular jocks! You'll be labeled a freak, just like them, because you hang out with them!"

Claire was livid. She saw red. The next thing she knew, she had stepped forward and slapped Lauren across the face. "SCREW BEING POPULAR, AND SCREW BEING PROM QUEEN!" Claire yelled angrily. "How can you judge people if you haven't even gotten to know them? They're not freaks! And I'm ten times happier with John than I could be with any jock, and I'd rather be friends with them than with you guys! At least _they_ don't put people down all the time! So, see you guys, it was nice knowing you!"

She walked away, shocked that she had just told off her friends and ended their friendship. But, at the same time, she was happy that she had done it. She didn't want to keep her and John's relationship a secret, and knew that by this time tomorrow, the whole school would know. _Well,_ she thought, _why make them wait longer than they have to to find out?_ She walked over to where John was standing with his friends.

John looked up to see Claire, his Cherry, walking over to him. He was even more shocked when she grabbed his hand and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back slightly before pulling back.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked her, shocked. "Aren't you afraid that you'll friends will say?"

Claire laughed and said, "Fuck 'em. I don't really care what they think. I'm with you, and that's all that matters. And," she lowered her voice at this, so John had to lean forward a bit. "I already told them. They weren't happy, but, I'd rather be with you and be friends with the rest of 'The Breakfast Club' than with them. I told them off and pretty much said 'screw being popular and prom queen'."

John laughed and kissed her slightly when he heard that. "That's my girl." He said, interlocking their fingers together so that they could walk over to the others.

**TBC…**

Okay! That's it for now! I hope that you enjoyed it, and please Review! NO FLAMES, UNLESS THEY ARE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! No saying, "Your story sucks!" or anything like that. I'll try to update soon! Thanks!

johnthreesixteen


	2. First Class

**The Breakfast Club Continued**

**Author's Note:** Okay, here's the second chapter for all you guys. And the reviews:

**Nina-Satine:** haha thanks. I tried my best. I was afraid that people would think that I rushed it a bit. I thought that I had, but apparently not. Thanks for the great review, and I will try to update on a regular basis! Thanks!

And also, the characters may seem to be a little OOC, so sorry about that, but it's kind of necessary for them to be that in this story. I'll also be trying to update my other story, "Dramatic Times at Shermer High" when I can, so you can look forward to that. It's also a John/Claire.

**Disclaimer:** And I'd like to thank John Hughes for letting me mess around with his characters and…does anyone actually _read_ these?

**Chapter 2: First Class**

John and Claire walked hand in hand over to where the other members of "The Breakfast Club" were sitting. It was evident by the look on everyone's faces that they had heard what Claire had said to her friends. They all applauded when she got over to them, and Andy patted her on the back.

"Nice going, Claire!" Andy said, smiling.

"Yeah, so much for not paying any attention to us come Monday, huh?" Brian said, laughing.

Claire laughed. "Yeah, I figured that if they couldn't accept the fact that I was friends with you guys, then they weren't worth being friends with." She paused and shook her head. "God, I can't believe that I used to be like them! I don't know what I was thinking!"

Alison smiled and said, "Well, thanks for sticking up for us, Claire. You know, for a moment there, I thought that you were just going to ignore us. Good to know that you're still with us."

Claire opened her mouth to respond, but just then, the bell rang.

She shrugged and said, "Listen, I've got to go to my first class, but I'll see you guys at lunch, all right?"

Brian, Andy, and Allison agreed and went on their way. Claire looked at John, who was just standing there.

"What is it, John?" Claire asked. "What's wrong?"

John looked at her and smiled. "You wanna skip class just this once?"

Claire hesitated. "I don't know, John. They might call my parents…"

John laughed. "C'mon, Cherry, just this once! Then you won't have to do it anymore if you don't want to."

Claire debated it in her head for a moment and then said, "Sure, why not?" John smiled and grabbed her hand. Anyone who was just walking inside the building and saw Claire and John holding hands got the bird from both of them. They laughed and walked over to the bleachers.

"So," John asked when they got to the top of the bleachers, "You wanna smoke?" Claire laughed.

"No thanks. I think that I had enough of that to last me a lifetime on Saturday." She said, kissing John.

John smirked a bit and said, "Suit yourself." Then he lit a cigarette. "So, why were you so keen to be with me this morning? I thought that you would just ignore me and the others, like you said that you would."

Claire sighed. She had known that that question would come up sooner or later. "I don't know. I thought about it all night last night, and then when I got the guts to tell my former friends that I was friends with you guys, well, you saw how they reacted. They weren't happy at all. All they seemed to care about when I told them was that I wouldn't be popular anymore and wouldn't be prom queen. As if I care about all that anymore."

John sighed. "I'm glad that you didn't pretend that you didn't know us. That would have been really shitty of you."

Claire smiled. "Well, I didn't do that, now did I? I want to be with you. And I want my parents to meet you."

John looked at her, surprised. "Are you sure? I mean, I don't think that they would exactly approve of me. But, then again, when has that ever stopped me?" He smirked and kissed her.

Claire kissed him back and said, "Hey, John? Can I have a smoke?"

John laughed and took another cigarette out of his pocket. He lit it and gave it to Claire. "Thought you didn't want one."

Claire smirked back at him and said, "What, I'm not allowed to change my mind?"

John laughed again and said, "Touché." He took another puff off his cigarette and said, "When would you want me to come over?"

Claire thought about it and, after a couple of minutes, said, "I don't know. Maybe tonight?"

John nodded slightly and said, "My old man will probably be too drunk or stoned to notice or care that I'm not there."

Claire took his hand in hers and said, "John, were you serious about your dad beating on you? I mean, I saw the burn on your arm, but is that really from your dad?"

John looked at her and said, "What, do you think I'd really lie about something like that? I'm not _that_ big of an asshole. It was all 100 true." He interlaced his fingers with hers and smiled. "You wanna get out of here?"

Claire looked at him, then at the school, and then back at him, and nodded. "Let's go."

John grabbed her hand and led her down the bleachers.

They weren't at school for the next two class periods.

**TBC…**

Sorry for such a long wait, guys! I meant to post this sooner, but since school started (it started two weeks ago for me), I've been really busy with schoolwork. I have to write a myth for my mythology class, but I don't know what to write a myth about. If anyone has any suggestions, they would be greatly appreciated! Thanks! Please R&R!


End file.
